Bratz: Strange Reunion
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Yasmin's back and the Bratz are reunited. But what happens when they want to do a reunion show? Will Yas be up for it? Will she leave Bratz behind or will she do this show? Read to find out! : Rated T
1. The Comeback Gig

**Bratz: Strange Reunion**

**Chapter 1: The Comeback Gig**

Cameras were in the air, ready to film the show at the Stilesville Jam House. It would be Yasmin's first show in five years and she was nervous. She still had the same band she had, except they were older and a bit wiser. They still had their sense of humor though. Meanwhile, out in the audience, were Yasmin's friends, Sasha, Jade, and Cloe. They were there with Yasmin's mother and they hadn't seen Yasmin since she'd left five years before. They were really excited to see her. On the stage, Yasmin's band got in position to play. They started playing Yasmin's song, Beautiful Intentions. When the time was right, Yasmin ran out and the crowd went nuts. She stepped to the microphone and started singing. She sang:

____

I couldn't help but open my big mouth  
As I stumbled into you the words fell out  
Well you asked me the question and I just couldn't lie  
But why did you bother when you knew what you'd find  
No no no  
I didn't mean to leave you standing in the dark

So blind that I

Can't decide if you

Knew that I harboured  
Beautiful intentions for you  
So cruel that I

Never knew truly  
If you harboured

Beautiful intentions for me

When they give you your identity  
Tell me will you recognize yourself?  
You're so influenced by the things that you hear  
Down with the smoke screen to make everything clear  
Oh oh oh  
You gotta learn to live and take it in your stride

So blind that I

Can't decide if you

Knew that I harboured  
Beautiful intentions for you  
So cruel that I

Never knew truly  
If you harboured

Beautiful intentions for me  
So blind  
So blind  
So blind  
So blind

Jaded with exhausting pressure  
Will I feel like this forever  
Faded inconsistent pleasure  
Wear me down wear me out  
Jaded with exhausting pressure  
Will I feel like this forever  
Faded inconsistent pleasure  
Wear me down wear me out

So blind that I

Can't decide if you

Knew that I harboured  
Beautiful intentions for you  
So cruel that I

Never knew truly  
If you harboured

Beautiful intentions for me

I wanna know did I disappoint you  
It still hurts to mention the words that were spoken now  
I wanna know, are you contemplating  
The beautifully intended yet tainted impression of me

So blind that I(So blind)

Can't decide if you(That I can't decide)

Knew that I harboured  
Beautiful intentions for you(if you knew I had beautiful intentions for you)  
So cruel that I (And it's so cruel)

Never knew truly (That I never knew)  
If you harboured

Beautiful intentions for me (If you had beautiful intentions for me)

The end of that song went right into another, then another. Between the third song and fourth song, Yasmin asked the crowd, "Did ya miss me?" The crowd went wild. "Thought so," she said. "Well, I'm back, so are you ready sing it loud and proud?!" The crowd went nuts again. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Let's hit it." The music started to her song, Never Say Never. She sang that one and then another. She sang most of her hits actually. When the last long was over, she said, "Okay everyone, thank you for coming. My new album hits stores next week. Hit me up on Twitter and MySpace and Facebook, everything! See ya later." She waved to the crowd one more time, then went backstage. "We did a really wicked job." said Greg, her guitarist/vocalist. "I know right," Yasmin agreed as she picked up a cold bottle of water. "It was so much fun. I had forgotten what if felt like." "It's so good to have you back." said Mark, her keyboardist. The other members of the band, Max, Seth, and Paul, all agreed. They all shared a group hug then let go. "Knock, knock." said a voice. Yasmin turned around to see her mom, stepdad, and sisters. "Hey guys," Yasmin said. "What did you think?" "It was wicked, sis." Emily said. "It really was." Elena agreed. "Can we come in?" asked a voice. Yasmin looked and what she saw shocked her. It was her friends, Sasha, Cloe, and Jade. "Oh my God," she said. "It's been so long." "Yeah!" Sasha exclaimed. They hugged eachother tightly. "You rocked it girl," Jade said. "You still got it." Yasmin smiled and said, "Thank you very much. You guys look really wicked." "Wicked, Yas?" Cloe asked, puzzled. "Something I picked up in New York," Yasmin explained. "It's a really fun word to say." "Well you were wicked." Sasha said. Yasmin smiled. "Is it all gone now?" Jade asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Everything's gone. I'm one-hundred percent healthy again." "That's really good." "Yasmin." said a voice. Yasmin looked out again. It was Timmy, her friend from college in New York. He had come all the way out just to see her. "Hey," Yasmin said throwing her arms around him. "You made it." "Yeah I did," Timmy said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I told you that I wouldn't miss it for the world." They let go and Yasmin introduced him to everybody. Timmy had gone to the Help-A-Friend Academy in New York too. He had a problem with cutting himself. He was healthy and in college like Yasmin now, and they were really, really good friends. "There's my princess." said a voice. Yasmin looked and saw her dad, with his girlfriend and her daughter, and their twins. "Daddy!" Yasmin exclaimed. She threw her arms around her father. "Hi sweetie," said Enrique. "How have you been?" "Dad," Yasmin said. "We totally gotta catch up. I haven't seen you in so long." "I know honey, I know," Enrique said. "We'll have to have lunch together soon." Yasmin smiled and hugged Lisa, her dad's girlfriend. She also hugged Lisa's daughter, Jessica. "Yasmin," said Enrique. "Since you left before they were born, I want you to meet your twin half-sisters. This is Lily and this is Lianne." "Hi." Yasmin said. "Hi Yasmin." said the two little girls. Yasmin hugged her twin sisters. She was really glad to finally meet them. "You were really cool up there." Lily said. "Yeah." Lianna agreed. "Thank you." Yasmin smiled. She got up and said, "Well, mom I'll meet you guys at home. Me and Timmy are going out for a couple drinks." Her mother gave her a puzzled look. "I'm legal now mom, remember, I'm twenty." Yasmin said, rolling her eyes. Her mother smiled and everyone left out, even the band. "Ready?" Timmy asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered as she grabbed her jacket and bag. "I'm ready." "What are you drinking?" Timmy asked as they started walking out. "Nothing with too much alcohol in it," Yasmin said. "I'll probably get the bartender to make me a Bellini." They left out and went down to a local bar.

It was almost one in the morning and Yasmin and Timmy were having a really good chat. Neither one of them were drunk, because they had been drinking Bellinis, which were really low in alcohol. "This is fun." Yasmin said. "It is," Timmy agreed. "Are you ready to go home?" "Kinda," Yasmin said. "More like I better. Mom will be worried sick." She rolled her eyes at that. Why was her mother so over protective? She was twenty years old now, practically taking care of herself. "Come on," Timmy said as she left their empty glasses on the counter and paid for their drinks. "Let's go. I'm tired too." They laughed and headed off.

"See ya later," Yasmin said as the car stopped in her driveway. "It was fun tonight. Thanks." She and Timmy shared a quick hug then Yasmin got out. She waved at Timmy then went inside. She thought no one was up, when she heard a, "Hi Yasmin." _"Crap."_ she thought. She turned around and saw her mother and stepdad, sitting in the living room. "Hi." she said. "Where have you been?" Joey, her stepdad, asked. "With Timmy at the Rondale Pub," Yasmin answered. "And before you ask, I'm not drunk." "What did you drink?" Elena asked. "A few Bellinis," Yasmin answered. "They're low on alcohol." "Don't stay out like this anymore." Elena said. "Mom," Yasmin said, rolling her eyes. "I'm twenty. I'm an adult, I can stay out like this if I want to." "But you're not setting a good example for your little sister," Elena said. "She's only thirteen and doesn't need to know that it's okay to do this." "I've been home for one day," Yasmin said. "And I'm already getting fussed at. Can't you understand that I'm an adult now?" "Now, now," said Joey. "Your mother's right Yasmin. You're setting a kind of bad example for your sister." Yasmin scoffed and went upstairs. She slammed her door behind her. She changed into some PJ's and went to bed.

Oooh, a little drama towards the end. What happens next? Wait to find out. Read and Review. Chapter 2 coming soon :) :) :) Sorry I took so long to put up something. Writer's block!!! :)


	2. Influence?

**Chapter 2: Influence?**

Yasmin's didn't said two words to her mother or stepfather in the morning. She went into the kitchen, hugged her little sister, then picked up the phone and called Timmy. "Hey Yas," Timmy said. "What's up?" "Nothing much," Yasmin said as she leaned up against the wall in the kitchen. "I'm heading to the studio today to get the album ready for the release overseas and to plan my promo trips and stuff." "Tha'ts cool," Timmy said. "Did your parents trip about you coming in late?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Mom and the stepdad did. Real dad doesn't know and I don't think he really cares. As long as I'm safe and stuff, he gets that I'm all grown up and can stay out if I want." Timmy laughed. "Can I come over?" he asked. "How about you come to the studio with me," Yasmin said. "I can show you how everything works. Come over and you can drive me." "Okay," Timmy said. "What time?" "I was about to go in a few minutes. Are you up and dressed?" "Yeah," Timmy answered. "I'll see you in a few." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Bye." She hung up the phone and got a glass of orange juice. "So no complete family picnic today?" Emily asked Yasmin. "I guess not," Yasmin answered. "I have promo trips and an album to release overseas. I don't have time for stuff like that." She chugged the glass of orange juice then went upstairs. She came back down with her handbag and jacket. "Yasmin," said Elena. "Are you okay?" Yasmin rolled her eyes and answered, "I'm fine. Got a lot to do today." "You guys aren't fighting again are you?" Emily answered. Yasmin sighed and sat down on the couch. "I hate it when you guys do that." Emily said. She ran upstairs. "Em." Yasmin said. She dropped her stuff and went upstairs. "Emily." she said as she opened her sister's bedroom door. Emily was sitting on her bed, pretending to read a magazine. "Why do you and mom always fight?" she asked as she slammed the magazine down. "Mom and I do not always fight." Yasmin said. "Yes you do," Emily said. "I heard you guys last night. You sounded really mad and you slammed your door hard. Let's not forget five years ago and you and mom used to fight like that." "It's just," Yasmin tried to explain. "Mom's a bit to protective of me sometimes. Sometimes I just need my own space." "Whatever," Emily said. "Why don't you just go away." Yasmin got up and looked at Emily, shocked by what she had just said. She was mad now. "Fine," she snapped. "Whatever." She walked out of the room. "Spoiled brat." she mumbled under her breath. When she got downstairs, Timmy was there, talking to her parents. When he saw her, he said, "Hey Yas. Ready?" "Sure." she answered. Timmy noticed the way she answered and asked, "You okay?" "I guess so." Yasmin answered as she got her bag and stuff. "Where's your sister?" Emily asked. "In her room being a spoiled brat," Yasmin answered. "Talk to your child, mother." She walked out of the house with Timmy, closing the door behind her. "Drama?" Timmy asked. "It's coming." Yasmin said. She got into the car and she and Timmy went off to the studio.

**2 Hours Later**

"You wanna come in?" Yasmin asked as Timmy pulled up at her house. "Sure," Timmy answered shutting off the engine. "I have nothing better to do anyway." He and Yasmin got out and Yasmin went inside. No one, not any adults anyway, were home, but she heard music coming from Emily's room. "Let me check on my sister," Yasmin said. "I'll be back." "Okay." Timmy said. Yasmin went upstairs to Emily's room. Timmy sat down on the couch, but jumped up when she heard Yasmin scream at the top of her lungs. "Yasmin!" he shouted. He went upstairs to the room. There, in the floor, was Emily, passed out. She wouldn't wake up at all. "Call an ambulance," Yasmin said. "Now." Timmy did what he was told and soon the ambulance was there. Timmy and Yasmin followed them back to the hospital.

Yasmin couldn't think straight while she was in the ER waiting room. She needed to know something, know if her sister was alright. Soon, her mother and stepfather walked in. "How is she?" Elena asked. "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "I haven't heard anything." Soon, Yasmin's father and his girlfriend walked in. "What's going on," Enrique asked. "Have you heard anything?" "No." Yasmin answered. "Yasmin Montes." said the doctor. "That's me." Yasmin said, turning around. "Emily Montes is who you brought in." said the doctor as Yasmin nodded. "It looks like she'll be fine," the doctor said. "She had way to much alcohol in her system though, but she'll be fine. She had her stomach pumped so, she's good actually. We're gonna keep her overnight for observation though." _'Alcohol.'_ Yasmin though. That word kept replaying in her mind. "Thank you doctor." said Elena. The doctor nodded and went off. Yasmin's mother grabbed her arm and said, "Do you see what you're alcohol issues did? They made your little sister think it was okay." "Look mom," Yasmin snapped, snatching her arm away. "I didn't think this would happen. I'm not a frickin' psychic. It's not my fault. She could've been doing this for a while." "She saw you doing it," Elena snapped back. "She thought it was cool. Your actions influenced what she's done now. Just get out of my face, I don't even wanna look at you right now." "Fine!" Yasmin shouted. She started out, but then looked back and said, "By the way, I hate you so much. I should've just stayed in New York. Just go out and die." She stormed out of the hospital and went out to Timmy's car, where he was waiting. "I need a drink," she said. "To the Rondale Bar please." "Okay." Timmy said, knowing she was way past mad. He started his car and sped off.

"So basically she's blaming you." Timmy said as he and Yasmin sat at the bar. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. She was on her second Martini and was starting to feel it's effects. Timmy, however, just had one and didn't order anything else, so he would be capable of driving. "It's not my fault," Yasmin said. "She's a teenager. She's gonna be curious." "That's true." Timmy said. "Even you say it's true." Yasmin said. She went on and told Timmy what she'd said to her mother. "A bit harsh, Yas." he said. "Well." Yasmin said. Timmy put his hand over Yasmin's. "It'll be okay," he said. "You're sister's gonna be fine." Yasmin nodded and finished her Martini. She was a bit drunk now. "I need to go home and lay down," she said. "I think that last one had too much of something in it." "Vodka probably." Timmy said. They got into his car and he drove Yasmin home.

"Thanks." Yasmin said when the car stopped at her house. "It's cool," Timmy said. "Come on, I'll walk you." "Thanks." Yasmin said, knowing that she was a bit unsteady on her feet. Timmy helped her out that wrapped his arm around her waist. Yasmin wrapped her arm around his neck. They walked to the front door and Yasmin opened the door. "Thanks," she said. "See ya." "No prob," Timmy said. "Get some rest." Yasmin nodded, waved, then closed the door. She looked and saw that her mother was sitting in the living room. She didn't say anything to Yasmin and Yasmin didn't say anything to her. She just went upstairs. She climbed into her bed and went right to sleep.

* * *

Oooh, major fight!!! What's gonna happen now? Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. Can It Get Any Worse?

**Chapter 3: Can It Get Any Worse?**

Yasmin got up really early the next morning, because her head was pounding and the phone was ringing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hi honey," said a voice. "How's it going?" It took a minute, but Yasmin realized it was her dad. "Hi daddy," she said. "It's not going too well. I mean, how can she just blame it all on me?" "Your mother was just very mad." said Enrique, trying to calm his daughter down. "Whatever," Yasmin said. "But if I have a serious relapse, I'm blaming it on her." "Don't do that," Enrique said. "And you won't have a relapse." Yasmin was about to head downstairs, she she said, "I'll call you later, dad," she said. "Bye." She hung up the phone and picked her BlackBerry up off the table. She had several text messages from her crew that do the releases and stuff. _"Why text me at times that you know I'm sleeping."_ she thought as she replied to them all. Then, with her BlackBerry in hand, she got up, put on her flip-flops and robe, and went downstairs. Her mom and Joey were sitting at the kitchen, eating cereal. "Morning." said Joey. Yasmin gave a fake wave and got a glass of milk. Then, she went into the living room. While she was flipping through the tv, her cell rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Yas," said a voice. "It's Cloe." "Hey Cloe," Yasmin said. "Haven't talked to you in a bit. What's up?" "Nothing much," Cloe answered. "I have an audition coming up soon, for a role in that new movie that Shana Alexa wrote. It's for the lead role." "Cool," Yasmin said. "Good luck. Totally hope that you get the part." "Thanks," Cloe said. "So Yas, can I ask you a question?" "Sure," Yasmin answered. "Anything for you, Cloe." "Well," Cloe said. "Me and the girls were thinking, of doing, maybe one more show, the finish off Bratz, and we were, sort of wondering if you were up for it?" Yasmin almost choked on her milk. "Do what?" she asked. "Do one more gig," Cloe answered. "With Bratz." Yasmin couldn't say a word. _"Are you kidding me," _she thought. _"Are you effing kidding me." _"Yasmin." Cloe said. "Still here." Yasmin said. "So what do you say?" Cloe asked. "I say," Yasmin said. "Let me think about it." "Okay," Cloe said. "No worries. The gig would probably take place around Christmas." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Bye." Cloe was still talking when she hung up. "Are you kidding me!" she screamed. "What's wrong?" Joey asked. "Nothing." Yasmin said. She went upstairs and took a shower. She came back down, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight black tank, and her Converse. She started texting away at a few of her crew members, and Timmy. She actually really liked him. "Yasmin." said her mother. Yasmin looked up and asked, "What?" "Do you mind going to get your sister from the hospital?" "I can't," Yasmin said. "I have another meeting today to discuss my promo and stuff." She looked at her watch. "In fact," she said. "It's in an hour." She got her handbag and keys, then left the house.

"So how does, a August promo trip to Spain sound?" asked Yasmin's new manager, Kevin. "It sounds good to me," Yasmin answered. "Sounds wonderful actually." "Good." Kevin said. He wrote that down. "That's all." Kevin said. Yasmin nodded and got her stuff. She went down the hall to her lounge. Timmy was there, waiting for her. "Hey." she said. She hugged him tight. "Hey," Timmy said. "How ya doin'?" "Fine." Yasmin answered. The two sat down on the couch. They talked and talked, like they always did. "Thanks for listening to all of my crap." Yasmin said. "I understand you." Timmy said. They hugged eachother tight. "Well," Yasmin said. "Let's go. I think I'm gonna go home and think up more promo crap." "That's so you." Timmy joked. The two laughed then left out.

Yasmin pulled up at her house and saw that her mom and stepdad were leaving out. She got out of her car and went up to the door. "We're going to get, Emily," said Joey. "See ya." Yasmin gave a fake wave and went inside. "Perfect," she said. "I need to get out of here." She grabbed two small cardboard boxes and put her laptop, make-up bag, lyric books, and her small box of extra guitar stuff inside. She put that box downstairs then filled up the other one with pictures that were around her room, posters, CD's, and her computer games. She put that downstairs too. Then, she went back upstairs, got two of her suitcases, and packed as much of her clothes as she could. Then, she went downstairs and put it all in the car. She quickly wrote a note and left taped to the counter. Then, with her keys, handbag, and BlackBerry in hand, she left the house.

"Yeah, I'm on my way over now," Yasmin said into her phone as she drove along the streets of Stilesville. "I can't stay in that house with her anymore. I'll go nuts and I'll have a relapse. That can't happen." "You needed to stay with me anyway," Enrique said. "From the way you've sounded, she's driving you crazy." "She is," Yasmin said. "I'll talk to you when I get there. Bye." "Bye, hon." Enrique said. Yasmin pushed End on her phone and sat it down in the seat beside her. She was happy to be out of her mother's house. Soon, she was at her dad's house. "Come on kiddo," Enrique said as Yasmin got out. "You're staying here, until you find an apartment." "Condo." Yasmin corrected. "Whatever." Enrique joked. They laughed and got Yasmin's stuff and went inside. "Hi Yasmin." said Lisa. "Hey." Yasmin said. "You're room is still open and the way you left it." Enrique explained as he and Yasmin went upstairs. When they got to her room, they dropped the boxes on the floor. Yasmin looked around. Her room was still the same, lavender theme she'd left it. She quite liked it. "Thanks dad." Yasmin said. She hugged her father. "No problem hon," said Enrique, returning the hug. "You don't need to be around your mother like that." They went back downstairs. "So Yasmin," Jessica said. "How long are you staying? Can you stay for a really long time?" "No," Yasmin answered. "Sorry. I'm only staying for like, a week. Until I get my condo straight." Jessica looked a bit disappointed by that. "Sorry." Yasmin added. Soon, her cell phone rang. She looked on the screen and saw who it was. _Home_. She sighed then answered, "Hello?" "Where are you?" asked her mother. "I'm at dad's house," answered Yasmin, annoyed by her mother's outburst. "I'm staying with him until I get my condo." "You better get back here right now," snapped Elena. "Your sister is looking for you. Did you even think of her?" Yasmin was so mad and she couldn't take it anymore. She got up, went upstairs, and swore at her mother so many times that she lost count. "Now," Yasmin finished. "Don't call me back. I don't wanna talk to you!" She pushed End on her phone and slammed it down on her bed. She closed her door and screamed as loud as possible. Then, she broke down and sank to the floor. Tears were flowing all over her arm. Her mother was getting on her nerves, the Bratz wanted her to get back with them, and she had several promo trips coming up. She was so, so, so stressed and now she was letting it out. She finally stopped crying and sat on the bed. She had her song, _Feel The Sun_, running through her head. "_Feel the sun,_" she sang to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest. "_Waves crash like my emotion. Life has begun, now I will be safe from the storm. I found the one, this angel's my salvation. I'm feeling strong, you will be there if I fall._" She picked up her phone and texted Sasha. She wrote:

_Sasha:_

_Hi. I need someone to talk to. Call me whenever you get this message. Love ya!!!_

_-Yasmin xoxo_

About five minutes later, Yasmin's phone rang. She answered, "Hello?" "Hey Yas," said Sasha. "What's wrong?" Yasmin sighed and explained everything that was going on. "I'm just way, stressed." she finished off. "You seriously need a spa day," Sasha said. "Tell ya what. Let's get together and arrange a spa day, especially for you. We can chat and hang out, like old times." "That sounds good," Yasmin perked up a little. "Call me with a date and time and stuff." "Okay," Sasha said. "I'll talk to you later." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Sasha said. Yasmin pushed End on her phone and put it down beside her. She turned on her lamp and looked around. The posters were still where she'd left them. _Melanie C Here It Comes Again_, _Melanie C Northern Star_, _Monrose What You Don't Know_, _Spice Girls Viva Forever_. She saw so much Mel C that it was giving her a headache. "_So addicted._" Yasmin thought to herself. Her dad walked in and said, "We heard you scream, but we knew that it was the 'let it out' scream." "I'm okay now," Yasmin said. "Just needed to chill for a second and let something out." Her dad hugged her tight. "I can't deal with this anymore," Yasmin said. "I need to be out on my own. Tomorrow, I'm going out and getting myself straight." She and her dad let go, then her dad left out and she went to bed.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Back On TrackWell Maybe Not

**Chapter 4: Back On Track(Well Maybe Not)**

**One Week Later**

It had been a week and Yasmin was now back on track. She lived in a condo in Uptown Stilesville, the very, expensive part with no crime and the high priced condos. Her condo had three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, and a nice living room. It was really wicked and totally her. She had gotten all her posters framed and they were now hanging up, all around her condo. She loved having her own space. Her BlackBerry rang on the table, so she picked it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hi sweetie," said her dad. "How's it going?" "It's going great," Yasmin said as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and started opening a box full of her stuff. "I love this, having my own place. It's really, really awesome." She pulled out her stuffed dog, Mr. Snuffles. She laughed as she thought about what she still called him. "Me and Lisa and the kids are coming over," said her dad. "Are you home?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered, looking around at all the boxes. "But it's a bit messy." "Maybe we can help." said her dad. "Okay," Yasmin said. "See ya in a few. Bye." "Bye." said her dad. Yasmin pushed End on her phone and put it on the table. Soon, there was a knock at the door. She got up, kicked all her boxes out of the way, and opened the door. Standing there, was her mom, her stepdad, and her sisters. "Hi hon." her mom said. Yasmin rolled her eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?" "Look," Elena said. "Can we come in?" "If you can find space." Yasmin said, letting them in. "Wow," Emily said. "Look at all the boxes." "Yeah." Yasmin said. She took out a picture of her and the girls, and placed it on the table. "Nice place." said Joey. "Thanks." Yasmin said, sarcastically of course. She threw the empty box over with the other ones, and started unpacking another one. "Look, Yas," said Elena. "I'm sorry, for everything. I just-" "You think you can just say sorry and we'll act like nothing ever happened," Yasmin said, still unpacking a box. "It's not gonna happen that way, sister." She took out her stuff bunny, Mr. Snugglepuff. There was another knock at the door and Yasmin opened it. It was her dad, his girlfriend, her daughter Jessica, and the twins, Lily and Lianne. "Yasmin!" said the twins. "Hey guys," Yasmin said. "Come in." They all came in and the twins started going through Yasmin's stuffed animals. "Can we have one?" asked Lianne. "Sure," Yasmin answered. "Pick anyone you want." "Okay." said Lily. Yasmin hugged her dad. "They're taking your stuffed animals now." said Enrique after they let go. "I know." Yasmin said. She sat down and started unpacking more boxes. "This is so cool." said Jessica. "Thanks girl," Yasmin said. "I love this place, and my neighbors are so nice." "Yasmin," Elena said. "Come on. Can't you just accept this apology? You accepted the other ones." "They were for little stuff," Yasmin said, standing up and getting really annoyed now. "This is something big. You blame me for the fact that your daughter is well on her way to a drinking problem. It's not my fault." She was in her mother's face now. "Well you were the only one in the house around her!" Elena yelled at her daughter. Just when Yasmin was about to say something, the twins stepped in. "Don't yell at my big sister." said Lily. "Yeah," Lianne said. "Don't yell at her." "Stay out of it you two." Yasmin said. The twins went back to the stuffed animals. Yasmin couldn't say anything else to her mother. She turned to walk away but Elena grabbed her arm. With that, Yasmin slapped her mom right across her face, leaving a big handprint on her face. She was so mad that she could spit. She grabbed her phone, keys, and handbag and left out of her own condo, slamming the door behind her.

Yasmin drove over to Timmy's apartment building and parked in the underground parking garage. She got out, locked her car, and got into the elevator. She went right up to Timmy's floor, stepped out, and went to his apartment. She knocked on the door and stood there, waiting for someone. Soon, Timmy answered the door. He was shocked to see her. "Hey," he said. "What's up?" "Can I come in?" Yasmin asked. Timmy was about to answer, but then a girl came up behind him and said, "Oh hi." "Oh," Yasmin said. "Hi. Sorry, I didn't know you had someone around. I'll go." "Sorry I didn't tell ya," Timmy said. "I'll call you later." Yasmin shrugged and got right back on the elevator. She went back to the parking garage, got into her car, and went off.

"So Timmy has a girlfriend?" asked Yasmin blond-haired friend, Hannah. She was at Hannah and Natalie's condo now, in the Stiles Square. "I guess that was his girlfriend," Yasmin answered. "I don't know what she was." "I bet you it was." Natalie said. "Thanks, Nat," said Yasmin sarcastically. "That makes me feel better." "Sorry." said Natalie. Natalie was from England and still hadn't lost that british accent. She and Hannah were best friends and owned a fashion line. It was called _Friendly Fashions_. "Maybe it wasn't," Hannah said, looking on a bright side. "Maybe it was just his friend." "Moving on," Yasmin said. "Let me tell you about my mother." She told them everything. "She's such a b-" Hannah began. "Don't say it," Natalie cut her off. "But she is." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I hate her. She screams at me for no reason what so ever. At least my dad somewhat gets me." "He does," Natalie said. "You two always got on better than you and your mum." Yasmin nodded and stood up. She'd been drowning Natalie and Hannah in her pool of problems for almost two hours. "I gotta go," she said. "Bye. Thanks so much for listening." "No problem," said Natalie said. "We're your friends, we're here to listen." "Yeah," Hannah said as she and Natalie hugged Yasmin. "It's okay. You're life is so much more interesting." Yasmin laughed, waved goodbye, then left and went back to her condo.

When Yasmin got back to her condo, no one was there. Her little twin sisters had taken a couple of her stuffed animals though, but nothing was out of place. She saw a note on the kitchen counter so she picked it up and read it. It read,

_Yasmin,_

_You know that you were wrong for hitting your mother. We've raised you a lot better than that. Call me whenever you get back. I love you, hon._

_-Dad_

Yasmin put the note down and put her head in her hands. She knew she was wrong, but she just was that mad. Her mother really pissed her off this time. She picked up the phone and dialed her dad's phone number. Jessica answered, "Hello?" "Hey, Jess," Yasmin said. "Where's my dad?" "Right here," said Jessica. "Hold on." Soon, her dad answered, "Hello?" "Dad, don't fuss at me." Yasmin said. "I'm not sweetheart," said Enrique. "But you knew better. You can't hit your mom." "I don't know what happened, exactly," Yasmin said. "She just made me that mad. I've never been that mad before." "I know sweetie," said Enrique. "But still. You need to apologize to her." "She needs to do it first." Yasmin said. "I understand that," Enrique said. "But you need to, as well." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Enrique said. Yasmin hung up her phone and sat down on one of her rotating chairs. She was ready to put her head down, but she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Timmy standing there. "Hi." she said. "Hey," Timmy said. "You don't have anyone over do you?" "Not unless you count my stuffed animals as someone." Yasmin said. Timmy laughed and stepped inside. Yasmin closed the door and asked, "What's up?" "Nothing," Timmy answered. "I'm bored." "Me too," Yasmin said. "Come on, let's go to Rev It Up. It's a club that's open now and it's open all night. I just need to do something." "Okay," Timmy said. "I was actually gonna suggest something like that. Let's go." "Let me freshen up first," Yasmin said. "Then we can go." She disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. After half-an-hour, she came out dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tight black spaghetti strap top, and a pair of black platform wedged sandals. "Come on," she said grabbing her handbag. "Let's go." She got her black zip-up hoodie as well, and they both left out.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Read and Review. Hope you liked.


	5. The Spa Day

**Chapter 5: The Spa Day**

Finally, a couple days later, the Spa Day was here. Yasmin got out of her chauffeur driven Black Mercedes and walked over to Cloe and Sasha. They were still waiting for Jade. "How are you doing now?" Cloe asked Yasmin. "Okay I guess," Yasmin answered. "I did finally call and apologize to my mother yesterday, she accepted it but then said that she wasn't apologizing for blaming me for Emily's drinking. So, that turned into me hanging up on her right in the middle of her talking." "That bad huh?" Cloe asked. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "I ran into Hannah and Natalie yesterday," Sasha said. "What's this I hear about your Timmy having a girlfriend?" Yasmin rolled her eyes and said, "It was some girl that was over at his place. I didn't ask him anything about it. It must not be anything major because we went out clubbing that same night." "I really hope you're not gonna be, The Other Girl." Sasha said. The friends laughed and soon, Jade came up. "Hey gang," she said. "Sorry I'm late. I had to run down to my store and see if the new shipment of J-Girl clothes came in." "No worries," Yasmin said. "Come on." The girls went inside and were soon taken care of.

"This was a lovely day," Sasha said as she and the girls sat side by side, getting pedicures. "Just us girls, hangin' out like old times." Their manicures were done and looking o-so-awesome. "I know right," Yasmin said. "Thanks you guys. This is just what I needed." "Now," Jade said. "You don't need to be stressed about those promo trips and stuff." Yasmin smiled. Soon, her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. It was a text from Timmy. The text read:

_Yas,_

_Call me when you get this. Bye._

_-Timmy :)_

Yasmin called Timmy and he soon answered, "Hello?" "Hey," Timmy said. "Are you home?" "No," Yasmin answered as she chose the French Tips for her toenails. "I'm at the spa with my girls. Why, what's up?" "I need your honest opinion." Timmy said. "Go on." Yasmin said. "Well," Timmy explained. "See, the girl you saw, that's Sam, my girlfriend, and I really am in love with her. I was wondering if it seemed right to ask her to marry me." Yasmin almost dropped her phone. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. "Yasmin." Timmy said. "I'm still here." Yasmin managed to say, without crying. "What do you think?" Timmy asked. "If you love her," Yasmin forced out. "Ask her." "Thanks so much," Timmy said. "You're the most awesome friend in the world. I hope she says yes." "I do too." Yasmin said, not meaning it at all. "Well," Timmy said. "Thanks. Bye." "Yeah, bye." Yasmin said. She ended the call and put her phone in her bag. She looked up at the ceiling. "Yasmin," Jade said. "What's wrong?" "Timmy's gonna ask his girlfriend to marry him." Yasmin answered. The girls were shocked. "Aw," said Cloe. "It's okay." "I guess so." Yasmin said. After another two hours, the girls' spa day was over and they were outside, getting ready to go. They said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways.

When Yasmin got back to her condo, she went right to her couch and turned on the TV. Maybe that would cheer her up. Soon, the phone rang to she answered, "Hello?" "Guess what?" asked Timmy. "What?" Yasmin asked. "Sam said yes! We're getting married!" Timmy exclaimed. Yasmin was about to cry then. There was no point in telling Timmy how she felt now. "That's great," she forced out. "Really great. Congrats." "Thanks so much." Timmy said. "I'll talk to you later on," Yasmin said. "Got a bit more work to do. Still not done unpacking." "Okay," Timmy said. "See ya." "Later." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and went to her bedroom. She brought out two unpacked boxes and started opening one of them. She had to get her mind off of Timmy. She unpacked the box, then started on the other one. Soon, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Timmy and Samantha standing there. "Hey." she said, putting on a really fake, cheery voice. "Hey," Timmy said. "Sam, meet Yasmin. Yas, meet Sam." "It's really nice to meet you," Yasmin said shaking Samantha's hand. "Sorry I came over the other day." "It's nice to meet you too," Samantha said. "And it's no problem." "Come in," Yasmin said. "I was just unpacking another box." She closed the door, shut her eyes for a sec, then turned around. "This is such a nice place, Yasmin," Samantha complimented. "I'm so loving the carpeting. Just the whole place, it's amazing." "Thanks," Yasmin said. "So what's up?" "Well," Timmy said. "We were going out to celebrate and we were wondering if you wanted to come." "It'll be really fun." Samantha added. Yasmin was about to turn down this offer, but she had nothing else to do so she answered, "Sure. Let me change real quick and I'll be ready. Make yourselves at home." Timmy and Sam smiled. Yasmin went into her bedroom and shut the door. She changed into a pair of dark blue bootcut jeans, a tight white spaghetti strap top, and her white high-heel sandals. She brushed her hair, then grabbed her dark blue hoodie and handbag, then she went out. "I'm ready." she said. "Okay," said Sam as she and Timmy got up. "Let's jet." Yasmin grabbed her cell phone and keys, then left out.

"So when exactly do you guys want the wedding to take place?" Yasmin asked as they sat at a table and a local club. It was called _Sunshine Forever_, and was supposedly one of the coolest clubs in Stilesville. Yasmin thought it was kind of cheesy, but Timmy and Sam really liked it. "We were thinking, maybe around springtime next year." Timmy answered. "And we kinda wanted to ask you something." Samantha added. "Shoot." Yasmin said, taking a sip of her Martini. "Well," Samantha began. "Would you sing at our wedding?" Yasmin looked up at her. "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "Depends on what I'm doing. I might be doing promo around the spring of next year. I'll get back to you on that." "Okay," said Timmy. "We have plenty of time. It'll be really great if you can though." Yasmin nodded and took another sip. They talked and talked over drinks, then finally headed back to their own places.

Yasmin got into her condo about one in the morning, and saw the light on her answering machine blinking. _"Messages."_ she thought. She shut and locked her door, then went over to the machine. She hit the button and it started up. _"You have three new messages,"_ said the machine. _"Message one: Hi Yasmin, it's Hannah. Call me whenver you get in, bye. Message two: Hey Yas, it's dad. Give me a call when you get this message. Love you, bye. Message three: Hey Yasmin, it's mom. Listen, I'm sorry for everything. Can we just work this out. Call me, love you, bye." _"Am I drunk?" Yasmin asked herself aloud. Had she just heard her mother say sorry? She couldn't believe it, after her mom practically refused to apologize. Her head was pounding now. She checked her door one more time, then went right to bed.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Back To Work, I Think

**Chapter 6: Back To Work, I Think**

**1 Week Later**

"Okay," Yasmin said to someone on the phone about a week later. "Bye." She hung up the phone and sat back in her desk chair. That was the seventh phone interview she'd given today. She was in her lounge at the Geffen/Interscope building and was so tired of talking about herself. _"Me, me, me."_she thought. "Knock, knock." said a voice. Yasmin looked up to see her dad and his girlfriend's daughter, Jessica. "Hey," she greeted. "What's up?" "Nothing much," Enrique answered. "We were out having ice cream and thought we'd stop by. Tight bunch of security downstairs." "I know," Yasmin agreed. "They're keeping the Geffen/Interscope artists safe." "Wow," Jessica said. "This place is awesome. Did you decorate?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "And thanks." "So," Enrique said. "How's things with your mom going?" "It's okay I guess," Yasmin answered. "I mean, she apologized so I guess it's good. I don't know." Enrique put his arm around his daughter and hugged her. "I'm sure she means it." Yasmin shrugged and looked at her watch. "I gotta go," she said. "I have a photoshoot in-" The phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Yasmin," said her PA, Peyton. "It's Peyton. Limo's here." "I'm coming." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and got her handbag, cell phone, and keys. "I gotta go," she said. "Photoshoot. Come on." They all left out.

It was almost four in the afternoon when Yasmin finally got back to the record building. Her driver drove her down to the underground parking garage so she could get her car. "Thanks Mark," she said. "See ya." "Bye Miss Yasmin." said Mark. Yasmin gave his shoulder a squeeze then got out of the limo. She got into her car and went straight home, to her condo.

"Thanks." Yasmin said to the people at the Chinese restaurant over the phone. She hung it up and put the menu down on her table. Since she didn't feel like cooking or going out, she ordered Chinese. She turned on the TV and started watching some cheesy commercial for the Sunshine Forever club in downtown Stilesville. Soon, there was a knock at the door. It was the take-out people. She got her food and paid, then closed the door. Soon, there was another knock at the door. Yasmin opened it and saw Timmy. "Hey," she said, shocked. "What's up?" "Nothing," Timmy answered. "Just needed a friend right now." "What's wrong?" Yasmin asked as she pulled out the hot fresh take out and a fork. "Want some?" she offered. "No thanks." Timmy answered. Yasmin shrugged and started munching on some beef-and-broccoli. "Now what's wrong?" she asked between bites. "Well," Timmy began. "My mom and dad don't really approve of Sam. They think she's a bit to, lower class, for me." _"I don't really approve of her either."_ Yasmin thought. But instead, she said, "What do they mean by that?" "Well, as you know, my parents are very rich," Timmy explained. "They think that anyone who doesn't come from a family like me, is not good enough for me." _"They'd hate me." _Yasmin thought. "That's stupid." she said out loud. "I know," Timmy agreed. "I'm thinking about eloping." Yasmin almost choked. "Eloping is so not the answer." she said. "Well," Timmy said. "It's looking like it might happen." "Just don't invite your family." Yasmin suggested. "I don't know." Timmy said. Yasmin shrugged and took another bite of her beef-and-broccoli. "Yas," Timmy said. "Be honest. Do you think I'm doing the right thing by marrying Sam?" "You love her don't you?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah, I do." Timmy answered. "Well then, yeah," Yasmin forced herself to say. "You are doing the right thing." Timmy could see right through that. Yasmin didn't want him to marry Sam. "Yasmin," Timmy said. "What's wrong? I'm starting to think that you don't want me to marry Sam." "Nothing's wrong," Yasmin answered. "I'm just, a bit tired that's all. Busy, busy, busy." She closed up the take-out container and put it in the fridge, along with the other take-out. Timmy got up and went over to Yasmin. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" he asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "Nothing, nothing at all." "Are you sure?" Timmy asked. _"There's not point." _Yasmin thought. "Yeah," Yasmin said, turning around. "I totally swear, nothing at all." "Okay." Timmy said. Yasmin's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and answered, "Hello?" "Hi Yasmin," said her mom. "It's me. Can you come over?" Yasmin thought for a minute, then answered, "Fine. I'll be over there in a few." "Okay," Elena said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She ended the call then put the phone in her pocket. Then, she put on her shoes and grabbed her handbag and keys. "I gotta go to my mom's house," she explained. "I'll see you later." She and Timmy left out and went their separate ways.

"So," Yasmin said as she sat on the sofa at her mom's house. "What do you want?" They, as in her mom, Joey, his daughters Maria and Selena, and Emily, were all sitting around the living room. "Well," Elena said. "Sweetie, I just wanted to say sorry for everything. I shouldn't have blamed you like that." Yasmin rolled her eyes and said, "I knew you'd apologize sooner or later. But, I don't know if I can forgive you, I mean, you blamed me for something Emily did. Why did it have to be my fault?" "Can you not turn this into a fight, Yas." Joey said. Yasmin sighed and stood up. "I'm not trying to turn this into a fight," she snapped. "And can you just stay out of it. It's not like you're my dad anyway, you're not even a father figure." "Look, Yasmin," Elena snapped, standing up. "Don't yell at him, he's just trying to help. Now, explain to your sister why it's wrong to drink." "She's not my child," Yasmin said, grabbing her keys and stuff. "Your child, your problem, and by the way, you're not forgiven. You shouldn't have blamed me like you did." "Well then who else could I blame it on?!" Elena snapped. "How about checking out your daughter's friends and stuff like that!" Yasmin snapped back. He and her mother's faces were almost touching now. "I try to reason with you," Elena said. "I really do, but you're just so hardheaded. You were around Emily the most with the drinking and stuff-" "But you still didn't have to blame it on me," Yasmin snapped. "What, you blame it on me because I'm the eldest. That's so stupid!" She was heading out but Elena grabbed her arm. "And stop grabbing me," Yasmin snapped, snatching her arm away. "I'm grown, you don't have to treat me like a kid." "Look," Elena said. "I'm sorry." "That's all I hear from you," Yasmin said. "You never mean it because you still do the same crap you always do. No wonder I like dad more than you. At least he acts like a parent!" Elena was pissed now. Yasmin was so difficult, she always had been. "You know what," she snapped. "Fine! Go off with your dad! You and him are just alike, difficult! I'm glad I cheated on him!" Everyone gasped. Yasmin felt like she was gonna cry. "Yasmin, wait!" Emily shouted. Yasmin spun around and went out the door, slamming it right behind her.

Yasmin got to her condo and threw her handbag right on the floor. She shut the door and locked it. She was so mad that she could smash all of her framed posters and pictures to bits right now. She went to her room and went to bed.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	7. A Hard Decision

**Chapter 7: A Hard Decision**

**2 Months Later**

Two months went by and Yasmin still wasn't on really good terms with her mother. She was ignorning most of her phone calls actually. Anyway, Yasmin was back in America now, doing loads of radio interviews and photoshoots, to promote the album. She had spent the last month and a half in Europe, promoting in places like Portugal, Spain, England, and France. It was actually getting somewhat boring, just talking about the album and herself. She wanted to perform it. She was sitting at the radio station in New York now, while they were off the air, texting Cloe. Cloe was telling her about how she'd just moved into her new condo and how she'd gotten the lead role in a movie she'd auditioned for. Yasmin was telling her how amazing that was. "Yasmin," said the radio guy. "We're about to go back on." "Okay." Yasmin said. She put her phone and silent and put it down beside her. "Okay," said the radio guy. "Welcome back to 98.3 Rocker Waves. Rodney Wayne here and joining me and Lucy in the studio this morning is former Bratz star Yasmin. Good morning Yasmin." "Good morning." Yasmin said. "How are you this morning?" Lucy asked. "Okay, I think," Yasmin answered. "Trying to get myself going. It's quite early. I'm not usually up until around ten, so, yeah." She laughed at that, along with Rodney and Lucy. "Now," said Rodney. "You've sold tons of albums with Bratz, then you had the two solo albums, _It's My Life _and _This Way, That Way_, then you stopped and no one heard anything for five years. What happened?" "Well," Yasmin answered after taking a sip of her water. "My parents split up around that time and my life went out of control. I started cutting myself, spending most of my week drinking, and I plunged into an eating disorder. I stopped drinking after about three weeks, because it got kinda gross and I hated hangovers. Um, I stopped cutting myself after I passed out one good time, then, that's actually when the eating disorder came along. I was overexcersising and was basically living off of adrenaline. Then, the depression came, and I didn't know what was wrong until I went to one of my doctors that I hadn't been to in a really long time, and after I explained to him what, was going on, he told me I was depressed. I heard that word and I didn't know what it meant, I just knew it was horrible. Then, he recommended a school right here in New York, called the Help-A-Friend Academy and I went there, and now I'm supposed to be going to NYU, but because of my music work, my school stuff is on the road with me." "Private tutor and all?" Lucy asked. "Private tutor and all." Yasmin chuckled. "Wow," Rodney. "Going back to what you went through, I didn't know all that. You looked happy whenever you were on a red carpet or something like that." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I would be in my hotel room getting ready, and just sit down and cry my eyes out. I would be going, 'Why am I crying?'. It was so weird." "Do you think that, being in the spotlight at such a young age did that," Lucy asked. "I mean because you guys were like, eleven or twelve years old when Rock Angelz happened, so, do you think that's what brought on the, spiraling out of control?" "Yeah, I do actually," Yasmin answered. "Because, like you said, we were in the spotlight when we were like eleven or twelve, so, this huge life change it us and we didn't really, fully understand why, the press were all in our faces and stuff." "And it did get to the point where they started going all into your families lives and stuff." Rodney added. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "That was so dumb. I hated that so much." "Now," Lucy said. "On a much lighter note, tell us about the new album." Yasmin laughed and answered, "A New Beginning is my third album, first in five years, my first album with a healthy me. Um, it's really like, just, a few positive songs in there, and one song in there, called Everybody's Fool, is, actually about how the music industry has celebrities looking. I mean, look, they had me looking happy and I really wasn't. We're fooling everybody." Rodney and Lucy laughed, then Rodney asked, "And the new single, _Feel The Sun_, is sounding wicked. Did you write it by yourself or with someone who's had similar experiences?" "I wrote it with Mark Versails," Yasmin answered. "I've worked with him on all of my albums and he's had similar experiences. I find it really good to work with someone who's been through the same crap you've been through, so you can talk it through with someone and stuff like that." Yasmin answered more and more questions, then finally, the interview was just about over. "One more question," Lucy said. "When do you head back out to California?" "As soon as this is over," Yasmin answered. "I can't wait to get back and see my dad and my friends, it's gonna be great." "Okay, well thank you Yasmin for being here," Rodney said. "It was a pleasure talking to you." "Thank you very much." Yasmin said. "Let's give Yasmin a hand." said Lucy as they both clapped. Yasmin smiled and the interview was over. They were on commercial break so Yasmin got her stuff, ready to leave. "It was lovely talking to you." Lucy said. "Thank you," Yasmin said. "I had fun." She got her phone and handbag, hugged Lucy and Rodney, then left with her PA and bodyguard.

**A Few Hours Later**

"I'm home." Yasmin said as she walked through the Stilesville International Airport. She was so happy to be back home. She missed everyone, well, everyone except her mother. The sun was setting over Stilesville now, so Yasmin got her limo driver to take her right to her building. Her bodyguard walked her up to her condo. "Thanks Vince," said Yasmin. "See ya later." "See ya Miss Yasmin." said Vince. He walked off and went into the elevator. Yasmin went inside of her condo with her luggage, and went right to bed.

Sunlight poured through Yasmin's windo the next morning. She got up, showered, got dressed, then pulled out her cell phone. She had a missed call from Cloe, so she called her back, "Hello?" answered Cloe. "Hey girl," Yasmin said. "You called me. What's up?" "Nothing," Cloe answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me and the girls at Sidney's later on." "Sure," Yasmin said. "I have nothing planned for today. For the first time in three months, my schedule is free." She and Cloe laughed. "Okay," Cloe said. "We'll meet around one, one-fifteen at the latest. See ya then." "Bye." Yasmin said. She ended the conversation and then, called Timmy. She hadn't talked to him in months, because of her totally hectic schedule. He should be back in town now from NYU. She called his phone but Sam answered, "Hello?" "Hi, Sam," Yasmin said, a bit caught off guard. "How ya been?" "Pretty good," Sam answered. "What's up?" "Can I talk to Timmy?" Yasmin asked. Sam hesitated for a second, then said, "He's busy right now. I'll have him call you back." Before Yasmin could say anything else, Sam hung up and all she heard was the dial tone. Yasmin rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in her pocket, then she got her handbag and keys and decided to go over to Timmy's, since she had some time on her hands.

Yasmin stepped out of the elevator on Timmy's floor and headed to his apartment door. Just when she was a few feet away, Timmy stepped out. When she saw him, she said, "Hey Timmy." Timmy looked at her. "Hey." he said, in one of those, 'don't-talk-to-me' tones. Yasmin noticed that and asked, "What's wrong?" "Sam told me about what you did." Timmy said, pushing pass her and going down the stairs. Yasmin followed. "What did I do?" Yasmin asked. Timmy stopped and spun around. "You told her that she wasn't good enough for me," he answered in a icy tone. "You told her that I had been with you." "I never said that!" Yasmin shouted. "Sam doesn't lie." Timmy said. "Timmy, it's me," Yasmin said. "Do you think I would seriously say that?" Timmy looked at her. "So you do, think that," Yasmin said as she walked pass him and started down the steps. "Well, I wouldn't. Find my number when you get some sense, but until then, erase me from your phone." She went down the stairs, leaving Timmy standing there, regreting it all.

Yasmin got back to her condo and threw her handbag on the couch. Timmy just wouldn't listen. Did he seriously think she'd say something like that? He was crazy if he did. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost twelve-thirty. She so couldn't wait for this lunch thing with the girls. They totally had some catching up to do. Soon, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hey sweetie," said her dad. "What are you up to?" "Nothing really," Yasmin answered. "Heading out with the girls in a few. Why, what's up?" "Nothing," her dad answered, "How was promo?" "It was fun when I was performing," Yasmin answered. "But when I was doing cheesy interviews and talking about myself, it got kinda boring." She and her dad talked for a while. Yasmin looked up at the clock and noticed that it was one o'clock. "I gotta go dad," she said. "Love you, bye." She ended the call and put her phone in her handbag. Then, with her handbag and keys in hand, she left out.

"So what exactly is this movie about?" Sasha asked as the girls sat around a table at Sidney's, eating their food. "Well," Cloe answered after she swallowed. "It's like, this girl is trying to find the guy she let go about ten years ago. She finds him and finds out that he's a newlywed. I play the girl. Her name is Alexis." "How cool." said Yasmin. "What's the guy's name and who plays him?" Jade asked. "Some dude named Spencer plays the guy," Cloe answered. "The guy's name is Lance." "Cool." Sasha said. "I know," Cloe said. "I start shooting in a couple weeks. I'm so excited." "You sound like it." Yasmin said. The girls laughed. "Okay girls," Sasha said. "Time to seriously talk about this last gig. First of all, Yasmin, are you up for it?" "Um," Yasmin answered, "I really don't know." "Come on girl," said Cloe. "Just one more time, for old time's sake. One last show, broadcasted around the world." "I don't know." Yasmin said. The girls finished their lunch, then went their separate ways.

That evening, Yasmin went through her photo album, from the Bratz period. She saw four little girls, performing all over the place, and having a laugh after every show. She missed those days, but, they should be left in the past. But then again, it would be kinda fun to do one last show, just to finish off right. "Should I?" she asked herself aloud. Then, her mind started racing. "I should," she answered herself aloud. "I should. I wanna do it, one more time." She quickly picked up the phone and called Jade. Jade answered, "Hello?" "I'll do it," she answered. "We're gonna do this last show, and we're gonna go out with a bang. It's time to finish Bratz right." She heard the loudest squeal ever come from the other end. "Are you okay, Jade?" she asked. "I'm great," Jade answered. "I can't believe it. I gotta tell the others. Let's meet at the magazine headquarters, like the old times. Sasha owns the office now." "Okay," Yasmins said. "See ya in a few." She hung up the phone, grabbed her handbag and keys, and left out again.

"So you wanna do it again?" Sasha asked. The girls were standing in their old office now. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "We didn't finish right. Now, it's time to go out with a bang." The girls shared a group hug. "Girlfriends," said Cloe. "Let's do our thing."

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	8. One Last Time

**Chapter 8: One Last Time**

**7 Months Later**

Screams and shouts were coming from inside the L.A. Staples Center as the Bratz stood backstage. This was their last show, ever, to finish Bratz off right. They needed to do this, they wanted to do this, and they just missed being with eachother. "I'm so excited." Yasmin said as she squeezed Cloe's hand. "Me too," Cloe answered. "This is so awesome. I never thought I'd be doing this again." "Yasmin." said a voice. Yasmin turned around and saw Timmy. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since that day they'd fought. "Hey," she greeted, a bit puzzled. "What are you doing here?" "I'm sorry," Timmy said, pulled her into his arms. "I really am. You were right, and it took me until just now to realize it. Sam wasn't what she seemed, you were right all along. I'm so sorry." "It's okay." said Yasmin. "Yasmin," Timmy said. "I realized something else." "What is it?" Yasmin asked. "I love you, with all my heart," Timmy said. "I've loved you since the day I met you at the academy." Yasmin smiled. "I love you too," she said. "With all my heart." They hugged eachother tight, then, they kissed eachother softly. After they parted, Timmy said, "Good luck out there. See ya after the show." "Bye." Yasmin said. Timmy smiled then went out. Yasmin turned around and the girls started squealing again. "Yasmin's got a boyfriend now." Jade said. "Yay!" joked Cloe and Sasha. "Whatever," Yasmin said. "Come on, let's do our thing." The girls got on the lifts and went onto the stage. They started singing the first song, for their last show.

**Backstage After The Show**

"Well girls," said Cloe after they'd all gotten changed and put their costumes away. "It was fun." "It was." Jade agreed. "Just think," Sasha said. "We almost didn't have the complete four doing this." Yasmin smiled. "Well," she said. "It was really good fun. I loved it so much, and I'm sorry for leaving five years ago." "You did a Geri on us!" Sasha joked. She was referring to how Geri, or Ginger Spice of the Spice Girls, left the Spice Girls in the middle of their Spiceworld Tour. "I didn't leave in the middle of a tour," Yasmin laughed. "I left while we were on haitus." The girls laughed. "Man," Jade said. "We had some fun times didn't we." "Oh yeah." the girls agreed. "Yasmin." said a voice. Yasmin looked up and saw her mom. "Hey, mom." Yasmin said, a bit glumly. "Yasmin-" her mother began. "Wait," Yasmin interrupted, standing up. "Mom, before you say anything, I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us. Maybe it was my fault that Emily did what she did." "No, honey," said Elena, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "It wasn't you, don't blame yourself. You weren't the reason, it was me. I should've been checking on her more, talking to her, checking to see who her friends were. You were right." Yasmin hugged her mom. "I love you, mom, no matter what I've ever said." she said. "I love you too, sweetie," said Elena. "And I'm so, sorry. I really am." They let go and Sasha said, "Aw, they've made up. How cute." "Whatever." Yasmin said. Soon, a few more familiar figures walked in. The boys, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, and Koby, and the rest of the Bratz moms and dads. "So, it's all over huh?" asked Sasha's mom, Michelle. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "It's all over." "We're gonna miss it." said Cloe's mom, Sarah. The Bratz girls looked at eachother and smiled. Then, they had a group hug. "Well," said Cloe. "That was it. I love you guys." "Love you too." said the girls together. They had another group hug, then later that night, went out and partied.

**The End**

Final chapter done. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


End file.
